fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Therius
"I will protect Lightning Farron.,No matter what." Therius (Tasha in the Japanese version) is Lightning Farron's disciple, a warrior woman of who serve the goddness of Etro in Vahella. Second only to the G Gveeneral in skill, he is headstrong and brash compared to his mentor. He looks down upon mercenaries, thinking that they are undisciplined and only fight for personal gain. History "Don't ...after me...." Not long after the onset of the war of the past., during an Etro attack on , Lightning Farron landed on the Therius's homeland in a shuttle on her own mission to hunt the Fal Ciel. Angeal met him with fierce resistance, though Lightning Farron proved stronger, blasting Angeal back into his own hut with a Force push. Advancing on the homeland. Lightning Farron detected the presence of a powerful user nearby, confirmed when Little Therius intervened, stealing the Lightning Farron's own bladegun from her hand. Lightning Farron finished off Angeal, crushing his throat, and turned to face the child. Lighting saw an enemies back from his homeland and tried to attack little Therius and Lighting takes her bladegun back from his hands easil and take force an attacking on them.Therius widen eyes as he looked at Lighting's moves. Lighting walked over to him and smiled at him. Asking him what his name is. and She decided that he will with her. Lightning abducted Theirus and trained him as her apprentice; Therius was an ideal candidate due to his incredible affinity for the light o a warrior, and his desire for vengeance causing him to step towards the Etro's another warriors. She was the who taught Therius how to fight,How to defend himself,everything. She taught him what kind of a warrior is and protect the imporant person and makes the dream comes, 'The story of Therius' When engaging Lighting in a sparring match in the twoer of Vahella, Therius expected it to be business as usual afterward. However at the end of it, Lighting Farron ordered Therius to kneel before him. Believing that his time had come to an end, Therius obeyed and waited for death. Instead, Lighting Farron rmally "knighted" Therius, officially recognizing her for the first time as her apprentice, something that Therius always believed himself to be. He declared Therius's training complete, and dispatched him on his first test; the surviving warrior of Chao was attacking an Imperial shipyard above Nar Shaddaa. In response, Vader ordered Starkiller to kill Kota and to bring the Radien's lightsaber back as proof of Radien's death. Lighting also left Therius with orders to leave no witnesses by killing everyone on the shipyard, including the Ciel, an order the Imperialist Therius found disturbing. But not wishing to displease his Master, Therius was quick to hide his reluctance and voiced his compliance, convincing himself that it was just another stepping stone to achieving his Etro destiny.On his way out to his portal, Therius was ambushed by Etro, who was using her Fake Caius. Therius quickly defeated Caius, though he expressed surprise at Etro's use of such an old image, one he thought erased. As they approached the shadow, Therius awkwardly met with his master,Lighting. The main reason for Therius's surprise was that he had never seen a fine master before. Departing the Executor Radien Therius was updated on Radien by Etro. Radien was a respected Dark Warrior during the Etro Wars, but while he was a military genius, he considered Clone troopers unfit for battle, instead relying on his own militia. When Order 66 was issued, there were no clones in his squad to obey, and Radien was able to disappear. Therius quickly deduced that Radien's primary motivation for coming out of hiding and attacking the Etro was to attract attention; he wanted to be found. Upon arrival at Ogavni, Therius became increasingly troubled by Lightning order to "leave no witnesses", as many of his eventual victims were loyal Imperial citizens whose only error was to cross his path, though Therius satisfied himself that this was yet another test from Lightning, and steeled himself. Guided by Lightning's deft hand, approached the TIE Fighter Construction Facility that Radien and his men were currently attacking, centered himself in the violence and conflict from within. As they approached one of the facility's hangars, Therius activated his silver weapons systems and destroyed the hangar defenses. Leaping out of the stonce right into the thick of the battle within the hangar, Therius killed off the combatants within with brutal efficiency, quickly clearing the hangar. The survivors retreated through the heavy blast door at the entrance with Therius in pursuit. Informed by Etro's voices that the command center had been stormed by Radien's militia, Theriusmade that his destination. With tactical updates from Etro, Therius carved his way through the facility, all the while the warring forces became progressively more alarmed by his presence. The militia forces thought he was some kind of humans, while the Imperial's merely thought him a human of the future. The militia forces became the primary focus of his rage, due to their disloyalty to the Empire. However, he noted that many of the militia soldiers were equipped with explosives, and had been setting them throughout the facility, motivating Therius to hurry before the entire facility was destroyed. Just then, the facility was crippled, and began falling out of the sky. Therius picked up the pace, now unceremoniously attacking his foes with telekinesis, either jamming their weapons or simply sweeping them aside. Reaching the entrance to the command center, Starkiller took a moment to center himself before entering. Within the command center, Therius encountered Radien. Both were surprised by what they saw; Therius had been taught that warrior were soft from a life of privilege, and hadn't expected the hardened soldier that Radien was; while Kota had been expecting Darth Vader to come personally, not to send "a boy" in his stead. Starkiller opened the contest with a bolt of Force Hammer, which Radien deflected, albeit with difficulty. Theriusfollowed up by charging, cutting at Radien's throat. The Dark warrior ducked and attacking Theriuss legs, though Therius evaded by tucking in and overleaping. Kicking himself off the nearest wall, Therius came on again, chaining a telekinetic blast into his attack. Radien deflected the push, the rebounding energy forcing both combatants apart. Readjusting his tactics, Therius circled more cautiously, cutting apart chairs with his blade and blasting their fragments at the Dark warrior, attempting to provoke an attack. suddenly charged, his speed and determination forcing Therius to rely on tightdefensive sequences to fend him off. Unable to penetrate this defense, Radien backed off and changed his style, fighting more slowly and deliberately, but chaining in sudden and devastatingly quick strikes, hoping to tire out Therius. However, this tactic backfired, and Radien's guard began to slip, allowing Therius to counter. Therius focused entirely on the duel, ignoring all other factors as he hammered at Radien's defenses. He came to the conclusion that while Radien was wily, strong and possessed certain unique moves, his age and his rejection of the Dark Side of th eChao left him inferior. Radien twice attempted to regain the offensive, but only managed to tire himself out, and the Dark began taking hits. Seeing that he was being driven back, Radien broke off and complimented Therius's skills, before telekinetically wrenching the entire command center free of the shipyard and sending it plummeting into Ozani's atmosphere. As their battle renewed, Therius seized the initiative, telekinetically thrashing Radien with chunks of debris before physically assaulting him and throwing him to the ground. Before Radien could regain his feet, Therius was on him, initiating a bladelock. As their blades ground against one another, Radien experienced a Force vision of Therius's future, expressing shock at seeing himself as part of it. Unconcerned, Therius drove Radiens own blade into his eyes, blinding him.As Radien stumbled backwards, Therius suddenly experienced his own vision, seeing his forgotten father in Radien's place, telling him to run. Pulling back, fearing that Radien was using a Mind trick of some sort, he gave Radien the opening he needed to escape. Radien dropped his Hammer and unleashed a telekinetic blast that shattered the viewports of the command center. The drastic pressure change sucked out Radien, who dropped spread-eagled into the Ozni land. Therius retrieved Radien's Hammer before he himself jumped out through the shattered viewports, landing on top of the portal as it passed underneath.While satisfied that the gravely-wounded and blinded Radien would no longer be a problem, Therius was disappointed by his failure to actually kill the Dark. Larron was pleased with Therius performance, but felt that his apprentice remained unfocused and easily distracted, drawing Radien's Hammer on him to illustrate his point.. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character (Male) Category:Warriors